Glee and Facebook
by Sweet-Cheeks-Bitch
Summary: First story, erm just the glee kids on Facebook, Santana's insults and Finn's dopiness, Puck's Self-obesssedness! :P R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay erm, I have no idea what to do on this so i'm just gunna write a little something, for glee! R&R's would be appreciated :)**

**Glee Facebook, Pairings Quinn/Sam, Finn/Rachel, Santana/Puck, Tina/Mike, Brittany/Artie. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Sam Evans- Quinn Fabray. -** Babe we have been together for months now, can you atleast put out...just a little bit! 3

-**Comments-**

**Quinn Fabray : **Nope! And thanks for posting this on my wall! (**Rachel Barbra Berry likes this)**

**Sam Evans- **Babe please!

**Quinn Fabray-** NO!

**Noah Puckerman- **Dude no means no! Just Leave her alone!

**Quinn Fabray- **Are you forgetting 'Yes you can, have another wine cooler' ? (**Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Brittany Peirce, Rachel barbra Berry and 10 others like this)**

**Noah Puckerman- **...

**Santana Lopez- **Face it if she didnt want to put out when she was so called drunk, then she definatly wont when she is sober! You know were to Find me Sammy Evans ;) (**Sam Evans Likes this)**

**Quinn Fabray- **Off my wall Sandbags!

**Noah Puckerman- **May i remind you that we are dating?

**Santana Lopez- **May i remind you that we were dating when you got lil miss perfect knocked up?! (**23 people like this)**

**Noah Puckerman-...**

**Santana Lopez- **hmmmm, thats what i thought!

**Quinn Fabray- **Can you guys get off my wall please! Take your conversation to the bedroom! **(Finn hudson, Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones and 12 others like this) **

* * *

**Rachel Barbra Berry.- **I wonder what Mine and Finn's Children will look like?

-**Comments-**

**Finn hudson- **What? (**Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman, and David Karofsky likes this)**

**Santana Lopez- **Thats if she lets you get that far! **(45 people like this)**

**Rachel Barbra Berry- **I will when i'm Ready Santana! Were not all like you, you know! (**Mercedes jones, Kurt hummel and Tina cohen-chang like this)**

**Santana Lopez- **By then Frankenteen would of moved on. **(33 likes)**

**Finn hudson- **Erm...

**Santana Lopez- **Yay Now Sam dosnt have to take his cold showers alone! (**Noah Puckerman and 12 others like this)**

**David Karofsky- **I always knew something was going on between them too. **(142 people like this) **

**Noah Puckerman- **Smashed the likes Karofsky!

**Sam Evans- **Hey!

**Finn Hudson - **Dude we both have girlfriends unlike you! (**Rachel Barbra Berry and Quinn Fabray like this)**

**Santana Lopez- **Congrats Puckerman, i think your the only guy who dosnt have to go anywhere near a cold shower 3 **(Noah Puckerman likes this)**

**Noah Puckerman. - **All thanks to my good looks, guns and abs, and you and Brittany of course! (**22 people like this)**

**Artie Abrams- **Dude she's my girlfriend!

**Noah Puckerman- **Sorry man but its the truth. I've had her and Lopez on my bed post more times than Rachel has had solos! (**Santana Lopez, Brittany Peirce, 23 others like this)**

**Artie Abrams- **Dude!

**Rachel Berry- **Can you guys take your vile conversation off my wall please! Much Regards.

**Santana Lopez- **Your not writing to the pope Berry ''Much Regards'' :/ (**Quinn fabray likes this)**

* * *

**Shelby Corcoran- **Beth is now a happy 6 month old! Love you baby! (**Veiw Photo) (Will Shuster, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray likes this)**

**-Comments-**

**Quinn fabray- ** My Beautiful baby! 3

**Noah Puckerman- **Told you she would have a mohawk!

**Shelby Corcoran- **Oh Noah!

**Rachel Barbra Berry- **My lil sister is gunna be a star!

**Shelby Corcoran- **She is!

**Santana Lopez- **So this is the lizard baby? I have to admit she is pretty cute, good job Q! (**Quinn fabray likes this)**

**Noah Puckerman. - **I helped!

**Santana Lopez- **You Cheated!

**Noah Puckerman- **You have me now!

**Santana Lopez- **True come over to mine! ;)

**Noah Puckerman- **:D

**Santana Lopez- **And dont forget the condoms dont want to end up like tubbers!

**Quinn Fabray- **Bite me!

**Santana Lopez- **Rather not, wouldnt want to catch anything! (**12 people like this) **

**Shelby Corcoran- **Now now girls calm down before this gets out of hand.

* * *

**Okay a bit rubbish but please review! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter LAD! This is actually alright! Thanks Cous! :D Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Santana Lopez- **Is gunna be a momma! (**Brittany Peirce, Artie Abrams, Noah Puckerman likes this)**

**-Comments-**

**Brittany Peirce- **Yay i have a new baby!

**Finn Huson- **It was only a matter of time...

**Sam Evans- **And the baby daddy...Noah Puckerman.

**Quinn Fabray- **Looks like im not the only tubbers!

**Rachel Berry- **WHAT?!

**Santana Lopez- **Fuck Sake Puckerman! Hacking my wall! I'm not Pregnant! I dont want to follow in the footsteps of Lizard baby's momma!

**Quinn Fabray- **Either way wouldnt suprise me if you were...Slut!

**Noah Puckerman- **Sorry babe, but you should know not to leave your facebook page on whilst i'm in there!

**Santana Lopez- **Bye Quinn Fabray!

**Finn Hudson- **Thought you girls were friends? O.O

**Santana Lopez- **its a love/hate friendship. (**Quinn Fabray likes this)**

* * *

**Brittany Peirce- **My cat flew out the window?

**-Comments-**

**Dave Karofksy- **At it again are we?

**Santana Lopez- **Watch it Karofsky! (**12 people like this)**

**Dave Karofsky- **What are you going to do JLO?

**Santana Lopez- **Carry on then you will find out!

**Dave Karofsky- **Oooohhhh

**Noah Puckerman- **Watch how you speak to my girl, not afraid to introduce my guns to you! (**Santana Lopez likes this)**

**Dave Karofsky- **I'm not scared i've been hit by a girl before!...'Sam Evans'.

**Sam Evans- **Just remember your the one who came out with more injuries than me! **(Noah Puckerman Likes this) **

**Azimio- **Thinkin you boys are tuff ehh? We've got friends.

**Noah Puckerman- **Dunno if you noticed Azimio, but we have the exact same friends!

**Azimio- **...

**Rachel Berry- **Boys calm it!

**Quinn Fabray- **As much as i hate you Rachel Berry, i'm going to tell you now...Leave them too it! (**Santana Lopez likes this)**

**Brittany Peirce- **all this arguing is making me sad :'(

**Santana Lopez- **Dont be sad Britts, There just standing up for me for standing up for you!

**Brittany Peirce- **what?

**Santana Lopez- **Uhh There just being boys!

**Brittany Peirce- **Oh.

**Artie Abrams- **No one messes with my girl! (**Brittany Perice Likes this)**

**Azimio- **and what are you going to do Wheels,, run us over? (**Dave Karosky and 9 other people like this)**

**Finn hudson- **He has got a whole bunch of people to do the damage! Just you wait!

**Azimio- **Okay Frankenteen Okay! :P

* * *

**Kurt Hummel- **Sat here with the lovley **Mercedes Jones** watching Fame and having our daily catch up.! (**Rachel berry, Finn hudson, Blaine andersoon, Quinn fabray, Tina Cohen Chang like this)**

* * *

**Tina Cohen-Chang **is at breadsticks with **Mike Chang. **

* * *

**-Private Chat-**

**Noah Puckerman- **babe feelin so horny right now!

**Santana Lopez- **I'm sitting right next to you!

**Noah Puckerman- **Even Better! 'Noah Puckerman has gone offline'

* * *

**Noah Puckerman- **Sexy times with my girl!

**-comments- **

**Santana lopez- **Love my Puckerman Kisses.

**Noah Puckerman- **Love Lopez's Rides! **(14 people like this)**

**Sam Evans- **Haha

**Santana Lopez- **Gross!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed please review! :D **


End file.
